The Biostatistics Core is a shared resource available to all members of the UICC. It is designed to improve the overall quality of research activities by supplying statistical advice related to study, design, analysis and reporting of cancer research projects. The Biostatistics Core provides centralized, accessible, high-quality biostatistical consultation to a wide range of research projects from multiple Cancer Center research programs. The staff of the Biostatistics Core also plays a major role, and provides significant biostatistical input in trial design, by reviewing statistical aspects of all clinical trials that are submitted to the UICC Protocol Review Committee. An experienced biostatistician directs the Biostatistics Core and works closely with a statistician/computer programmer. Consultation and backup is obtained as needed from other members of the Department of Biostatistics in the UI College of Public Health. Administratively, the Director of the Biostatistics Core reports to the Associate Director for Clinical Research.